Little Girls and Big Pokemon
by The One of All Time
Summary: Maybe a series of oneshot lemons. Pokephillia, Lady trainers and beastly Pokemon. Do NOT read if you're not into that. Some seriously messed up stuff inside. Rated MA for a reason trust me
1. The Rhyperior in Santalune Forest

If you had told Kirsty there was an angry Rhyhorn living in Santalune Forest, she might've believed you.

If you had told her there was a very angry Rhyperior living in Santalune Forest scaring away all the trainers and Pokemon, she would've called you crazy and backed away slowly. Yet here she was, running for her life from the thundering footsteps that followed her, dodging tree after tree and trying desperately to move faster than the rampaging Drill Pokemon that tailed her so well. She had dropped her Pokeballs a couple hundred yards back, along with her bag after a tumble over an exposed tree root. There was no way she would be getting those back anytime soon, not that the empty balls or her brand new Froakie could do anything to stop the creature anyway.

Having gained some distance on the creature, she took a sharp left, ducking behind a tree, as the Pokemon charged forward off into the forest again. Now she sacrificed speed for silence, as she quickly and as quietly as she could tiptoed to behind another large tree. She leaned against it in exhaustion, trying to catch her breath. Sweat coated her skin, sticking her soft brown hair to her flushed face. She tried to push it away, but wet with sweat, it proved too stubborn to move. She tried desperately to comprehend the absurdity of the situation that was going on; A Rhyperior - A Pokemon of immense power that doesn't even exist in the wild - was terrorizing quiet little Santalune Forest, an early route for trainers just starting her journey. She had been given her new Pokemon, her Pokedex, and Pokeballs and set off on her own to travel the world. Now, she was lucky to make it out of here unflattened.

The silence of the surrounding environment was barely heard through the blood gushing through her ears. She swallowed, her mouth dry from her constant panting and gasping for air from the most intense work out she had done in her short life. With her heartbeat slowing, she forced herself to take deep, slow breaths. She needed to calm down so she could figure out her whereabouts and how to get away without bumping into the 8 foot tall monster again.

"Okay Kirst, just think. Think, think" she told herself. After all, she only had herself to talk to right now.

With her heart rate rapidly slowing, she became uncomfortably aware of just how sweaty she was. Her thin summer t-shirt had almost gone transparent from just how damp it was and it clung to her pale, ivory body like a second, pastel yellow skin.

Her knees shook unsteadily, grazed and slightly bloodied from her earlier fall, having been unprotected due to her short shorts that made the current hot weather just bearable. She swallowed hard, eventually deciding she didn't know how to cope with the situation. She figured she would just make a mad dash in the direction she had come, The Rhyperior had gone the other way, so the likelihood of running into it again was slim.

"But still a possibility" she muttered. Gathering her courage, and taking a deep breath, she took off, sprinting back the way she had run before.

_I just want to go home now..._ she thought to herself desperately.

Luck was apparently not on her side it would seem. She had adopted the tactic of running from tree to tree to take cover. However, running from one large brown pillar to the next, it is very easy to mistake a Rhyperior's tail for a leaning tree trunk. As soon as she hugged onto the appendage, the Pokemon whirred on its feet. The sudden turn whipped its tail away, sending Kirtsy to the floor before she even had a chance to realise her mistake. The Pokemon bellowed at her, it's enormous, toothy maw inches from her face. In pure terror, Kirsty felt tears well in her eyes. Her lip quivered in defeat. She awaited the feeling to the Pokemon's teeth to sink into her poor face.

It took her a moment to realise that the Pokemon certainly wasn't in the process of eating her. Gently, she opened her eyes. She flinched, when she saw the Pokemon's face again, however, it stood there, lowered to all fours, just staring at her. Granted it long horn was dangerously close, but aside from very heavy breathing, the Pokemon wasn't moving.

Kirsty suddenly remembered that Rhyhorn where herbivores, and the same could be said for its evolutions. The long, sharp teeth, at least those that were visible, were only for show, an intimidation tactic.

_It definitely works _Kirsty thought to herself. But if the Pokemon wasn't interested in eating her, what did it want? Why was it so angry? So territorial?

The Rhyperior inhaled deeply. It's strong lungs sucking the air so fast that Kirsty's hair was dragged with it toward its nostrils. Luckily, her hair was short enough not to get sucked in. In a sweaty, muddy, bruised heap, the last thing she wanted was to be covered in Pokemon snot too.

The Pokemon began to inhale faster, it was inhaling Kirsty's scent. Kirsty was still too scared to move, but the constant smelling was starting to annoy her more than scare her. Before she could mouth a protest, a huge, pink tongue, wet with thick saliva dabbed at her neck. The sudden sensation made her hair stand on end and she inhaled sharply from the shock. The tongue returned, licking at her neck and face.

"Stop!" Kirsty protested, "Cut that out" but her demands fell on deaf ears. Pinned under the huge creature, Kirsty had no choice but to lay and take it. The Pokemon's tongue bath got progressively messier, until her top was waterlogged and see-through. The sensation of her wet top, rapidly cooling, quickly roused her tiny pert nipples.

Kirsty had only a small bosom, so for comfort's sake, she would go braless often. She had plenty to time to wear bras when she was older, and when she finally had something to support.

"Are you done yet?" Kirsty snapped, the fear of being chased by the angry breast from earlier was now replaced with frustration. However, this feeling too, was short lived.

All it took was a gentle prodding at her thighs that left her stomach feeling like an empty pit suddenly filled with a thousand fluttering Beautyflies. Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung agape.

"Please tell me that's not..." she breathed.

The Rhyperior shifted itself slightly, raising more onto its hind legs. It was now that Kirsty's sudden fears were confirmed. A huge, fleshy, reddened Rhyperior cock rested in her lap. The shape was long and tube like, with a fat, flat head, slightly pointed toward the bottom, and an enormous base, peeping out the sheath. It was shiny and she could confirm it's dampness from the contact to her legs. Kirsty froze before she began to struggle. She tried to crawl away, but the Rhyperior's response was to growl in annoyance and drag her back. It began to rub its huge rod against her, pressing it into her slightly exposed belly, it's own saliva from before providing enough lubrication. Kirsty squirmed under its grip. She could feel the sheer size of it rub against her young sex, but her shorts gave her some kind of protection.

As it continued to thrust, the huge slab of meat slid past her shirt, now rubbing up her belly and over her small chest. Kirsty squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, trying to fight the sensations that she didn't want to admit felt good.

The Pokemon was obviously starting to get restless, the hard texture of her denim shorts and her wet top now cold causing discomfort to both the Pokemon and the girl. Growling in frustration, The Rhyperior moved back, just far enough to hook a claw under her top. Kirsty struggled as the Pokemon tried to wrench it free. The tug of war continued, The Rhyperior pulled, while Kirsty held on, but the Pokemon was persistent, and as soon as Kirsty heard a seam rip, she willingly gave up the garment.

With her top half now bare, the Rhyperior turned its attention to his mate's shorts. A tighter fit and a stiffer material prevented the Pokemon from hooking it's huge claw into them and tearing them off. Instead, the Pokemon backed up a bit, on all fours, and it sunk it's teeth into the waist of the shorts instead and started tugging. Kirsty felt her hips forcefully lifted from the grown by the strong Pokemon's jaw.

"Woah, woah alright! Stop!" Kirsty begged, as she quickly hooked her thumbs into the waistline of her shorts and shucked them down. She figured less harm would come to her if she gave up her shorts, or else she feared this enormous herbivore actually would sink it's teeth into her, although accidentally.

Now Kirsty lay before the beast in only her socks and shoes and her partially soaked plain white panties. A blush crept across her face as she realised that she had gotten wet from the Pokemon dry humping her.

Now with a far more pleasurable surface, the Rhyperior took up its position from before. It lined up its shaft and humped into Kirsty's belly once again. The smooth texture of slimy skin on slimy skin allowed the fat cock to messily glide up her body and over her chest, as opposed to bumping the tip into her belly button.

The Pokemon worked away for what felt like hours as Kirsty laid there, trying not to enjoy the feeling of the Pokemon's lumpy shaft rub against her sex through the silky thin cloth of her underwear. But soon the girl gave in and wrapped her arms around the huge purple dick that rubbed against her, and lapped at the dripping, flared tip, when it moved within tongue's length, providing the Pokemon with more contact.

Her efforts were obviously appreciated, as The Drill Pokemon humped against her faster, and rougher, grinding into the girl's still covered sex faster, and rougher. Soon, with every thrust, Kirsty was gently gasping and moaning

As the Pokemon continued to move more and more carelessly, it set itself into an odd angle. The following thrust, instead of gliding up the young girl's body, rammed into her pelvis. Kirsty was snapped from her pleasure with the sudden sharp pain that mingled with the pleasant feeling as the Rhyperior dick slammed against the opening of her vagina. She cried out in a mixture of jolting pain and rippling pleasure, moving both her hands to her most delicate spot. She clutched at her womanhood beneath her favourite panties and shuddered violently, feeling her sopping dampness running down her legs as she orgasmed, hard. But the Pokemon had been struck with an idea. Up until this point, it had been doing it all wrong. It now realised what he really wanted, so much so that the idea of grinding up against the poor girl was all but forgotten. The Rhyperior wanted penetration, and it wanted it badly.

Holding the girl in place with one, huge paw, the Pokemon hooked her silk undies with a claw and pulled. It didn't care that with the sudden force, the damp, pure white triangle of cloth ripped straight off, all it cared for was the pretty, pale pink prize that was now exposed to him.

Kirsty had also been taken by a similar instinct. Her mind, hazy with lust from the orgasm she had been riding on the brink of for the last hour, could no longer form sentences. She just knew that she wanted this wild Pokemon to take her. Biting her lip in anticipation, Kirsty set her fingers either side of her small, tight opening, and pried it open, revealing to soft, pink flesh inside, a huge contrast to the strained red of an over engorged Rhyperior dick.

The Rhyperior thrust forward, narrowly missing his mark and instead, slamming against and past Kirsty's super sensitive nub. Kirsty cried out her eyes rolling back. The Pokemon lined up again, but this time, had far better aim.

The two incompatible tools lined up, and with force, the preposterously huge Rhyperior dong disappeared into Kirsty. While the match up looked impossible, sufficient lubrication allowed a clear pathway. The Rhyperior roared at the sensation of penetration, and Kirsty shrieked like a Puurloin in heat as she hit her second orgasm. She shuddered again, her muscles clamping down on the intruding object so tightly the Pokemon was unable to move. Kirsty looked down, her orgasm subsided. Her eyes came to rest on the inexcusable bulge that jutted out of her taught belly, and the other half of Rhyperior dick that just wouldn't fit. She revelled in the feeling of the Pokemon's flat head crushing up against her womb, and the feeling of being connected to such a huge Pokemon. She shuddered at the thought, the only word running through her head, - _BREED! _

The Rhyperior was finally able to move again, It began to thrust, gently at first, growling softly as it did. Despite its gentle hip movements, Kirsty felt every move like a jackhammer slamming into her. Her eyes rolled back, and her tongue lulled from her mouth, as she sloppily drooled over herself, letting out incomprehensible grunts every time the Rhyperior's shaft mashed against her cervix. Her toes pointed and her legs shuddered in constant orgasm as she felt the Pokemon's thrusts become more merciless every second.

Increasing in speed and recklessness, the Rhyperior continued onwards, moving quickly toward its end. Kirsty let out primal moans through every thrust, as she felt her own orgasm speeding toward her like a mach 2 Pidgeot. She had long ago lost count of how many orgasms the beast had given her, but with her mind slowly being destroyed by the numbing pleasure, she couldn't care less. In desperation, she began to slam her hips back into the Ground/Rock type's pelvis as best she could, but she had long ago lost control and every movement like that was harder than the dick inside her. The Rhyperior, however, was working to his own pleasure, slamming progressively more and more of the exposed flesh deeper into the girl's poor body.

The Pokemon was mere thrusts away from its long awaited orgasm. Losing control, its powerful slams began to actually move Kirsty along the ground. She didn't seem to mind, and the Pokemon barely seemed to notice itself. Only was it able to get better leverage as it reached out and grabbed onto the old trunk in front of it, which Kirsty was now being fucked against, thanks to its powerful thrusts.

With nowhere left to go, pinned against the trunk of a tree, and the violent thrusts of the Rhyperior successfully cramming more and more of itself into her, Kirsty felt her umpteenth orgasm hit her like a brick. She howled, arching her back and digging her nails into the ground beneath her as she felt the Rhyperior reach its own sweet release. The Pokemon bellowed, a sound that would echo for miles around as it slammed itself into the girls battered sex. Whether it was the might of the thrust, the angle, or something else, through their orgasms, Rhyperior slammed into the furthest depths of its mate. Kirsty could only scream in ecstasy, feeling a complete fullness words cannot describe.

The Pokemon came, spurting its seed straight into its mate. Kirsty was only able to ride out her last orgasm before she completely blacked out.

When she awoke, Kirsty was laying in a cool and sticky pool of juices. Her head was spinning, her ears were ringing, and she ached all over. Next to her lay the enormous Pokemon, the poor creature completely unconscious itself. Kirsty felt her face flush as she remembered the lewdness of her own carnal desires.

Shakily, she got to her feet. She suddenly remembered the fate of her clothes. Only her flimsy top was still intact. She sighed.

"What a start to your Pokemon Journey" she mumbled to herself, still trying to get the hang of using her tongue again.

As she took another step, she felt something bounce back from her foot. Looking into the grass, she saw the familiar shape of a hand-sized sphere. A Pokeball, she instantly concluded, but the colouration was one she didn't remember all that well. Black and red and gold. It glittered faintly in the light, and overall looked rather fancy. She couldn't quite remember the name of the luxurious ball, but she took it, and after looking it over, turned to the still sleeping Pokemon beside her.

Gently, a hand moved down to her tight opening. The dampness was overwhelming, and that was just from looking at the Pokemon again. A perverse grin spread on her face.

"Well," she said, pulling back before launching the ball at the sleeping form. The Rhyperior was instantly sucked in. Too tuckered out from a battle, it stayed inside the ball. She may have lost Froakie, but the Pokemon she got in return was hardly a step down.

"Gotta catch 'em all, I guess."


	2. A Snowstorm with Tundra

Harriet was never fond of the cold. She would avoid going outside in the Winter whenever possible, and often spent most of her days in her room, sitting at the desk and staring at a computer screen until her eyes hurt.

It was for this reason that it was rather unfortunate that she lived on the edge of Snowpoint City, where the seasons didn't matter and it was always Winter. She shivered against the bitter temperature as she walked through the gently falling snow toward the small cave behind her house carrying the hefty bag of Pokemon Food that threatened to slip from her grip, a side effect of the cold nipping at her bare fingers.

Her mother had asked her to feed Tundra for the day while she was out. Harriet's mother just so happened to be an official Trainer at the Snowpoint Gym. She worked pretty closely with Candice, though Harriet had never met her herself. So today, she was taking a moment out of her busy day of doing nothing in the warm to feed the lumbering Abomasnow that Harriet and her family had adopted.

she arrived at the small opening, kneeling down to the red plastic bucket that sat at the cave's entrance, filled to the brim with snow. With a lazy sigh, Harriet set down her parcel of Pokemon grub and emptied the bucket of its icy contents, before refilling it with the monster food.

"Tundra," she called as she walked deeper into the dark environment. Her voice echoed around, rebounding off the walls into her own ears. It took a moment before she heard the familiar low rumble of a growl as the large, frosty mass of the icy Pokemon soon came into view, its intimidating size increasing as it moved closer from the depths of the cave.

Harriet set down the food bucket in front of her, stepping back and shivering to herself as she blew into her hands to try and warm them, before shoving them into her puffy coat's pockets. The Abomasnow gratefully reached for its feast and began to shovel handfuls of the brown processed food into its shaggy fur covered maw. It grumbled happily as it ate. Harriet cursed to herself as she watched the Pokemon eat. She was trying not to think of the cold, but she could only regret having not put on more before coming out. She had only grabbed her coat, Fur boots and fluffy Spoink bobble hat. She regretted being such a lazy girl, and swore to take mental note to wear more - particularly over her legs - before coming outside ever again.

"Glad you like it Tundra" she said, though it was mostly to herself. She highly doubted that the Pokemon even knew she was there as it ate, it was obviously far more interested in its meal that it was so focused on finishing. It began to lick it's huge jade paw, savouring the flavour it adored so much.

"I wish I was an Abomasnow," she laughed to herself, turning to look at the white outside as the falling ice billowed around at an increasing rate. "That way I'd never be cold. The only thing I'd have to fear would be heat." She imagined for a moment the idea of herself as an Abomasnow, shuffling around in the snow, completely unphased by the crippling chill. She was suddenly jolted from her humorous daydream by a very low sounding grumble from Tundra. She whirred to face it, seeing it staring out stoically, its lilac eyes focusing on the sky.

"what's wrong Tundra?" Harriet asked, taking a step towards the Pokemon in worry. She looked back out of the opening, a sudden pang of fear as she saw the incoming wave of whirring white as it moved rapidly across the horizon. A snowstorm was moving in, and moving very fast at that. Knowing that the Ice type would be fine in its own element, Harriet quickly grabbed up the bag of Pokemon food and darted out of the cave, hurriedly shuffling through the trees in a mad dash to get back home and inside before the storm blew through and trapped her in it. Wearing such little, she'd surely freeze, or at the very least, suffer severe frostbite on most her body. But the weather was moving faster than she ever could, and it was still quite the trek before safety. She gasped, feeling the sudden freezing temperature slam into her. She was cold before, but now, she realised, just how warm the day had been. The wind that slashed at her was colder than she had ever felt, and the ice stung her bare skin. She let out a wail as she felt her feet swept from under her, and she landed flat on her back the Pokemon food scattering everywhere. Harriet tried to get to her feet, but the wind and sleet hounded her and made sure she made no progress. She tried desperately to cover her head, balling up in the fetal position, there was nothing else she could do. She tried desperately, as her last stand, to hold on to consciousness, but the overwhelming cold was too much, and slowly, her vision blurred, her mind hazed, and everything went dark.

Harriet awoke. It was dark, and she could hear the wind howling like a Houndoom as it wailed against something solid. Whatever that something was, she wasn't sure, but she did know that she was inside, away from harm, she hoped.

The first thing she realised was just how cold it was. Her body immediately started shuddering in violent shivers, she pulled her arms tighter around herself, and brought her knees higher and let her teeth chatter. That was until she felt a large, heavy and furry object gently drape over her. For the first time since consciousness, she looked up. It took her a second for her eyes to adjust to the scarce light, but they did. The large, thick object was an arm, huge and green. She instantly realised where she was and who she was with.

"Thank you, Tundra" she said weakly. While it wasn't the best blanket in the world, the enormous limb was probably the best thing in the current situation. Harriet couldn't help but smile. She realised the Pokemon probably only helped her because she fed it, but the gesture saved her life. It could have easily just shuffled further into its den so it wouldn't have to make an effort, but it had known she was in trouble, and came to help. She sighed comfortably. Harriet figured that she would just have to wait out the storm, then she could get back home. After a few moments of getting used to the hard ground and her lumpy makeshift blanket, Harriet drifted off to sleep.

Harriet awoke again a few hours later, though this time something had roused her. It took her a second for her mind to comprehend what was happening, but she felt a warm, slimy object rubbing at her face. Her eyes adjusted to the enormous pink muscle, slick with saliva as it slobbered away at her skin. Harriet quickly pushed herself away, not quite sure how to deal with the situation. She looked up, now able to actually see the whole scene without a tongue flapping inches away from her retina. It was Tundra, and he looked somewhat disappointed she had moved.

"Ew! What were you even doing to me Tundra?!" Harriet disgustedly babbled, as she tried to wipe away the thick Ice Monster spit, only succeeding in coating her otherwise dry hand with it. Tundra moved toward her again, moving now on its hind legs before dropping back to all fours in order to start lapping at Harriet's skin once more.

"I said stop it, Tundra!" Harriet protested, once again putting distance between herself and the Pokemon, whilst closing distance between the wall and herself. Somewhat annoyed, Tundra reached out this time in order to bring Harriet to it. It gently wrapped it's stubby digits around her waist and lifted her toward its face. Harriet let out a cry as she felt the ground disappear from under her. She wriggled in its grip, but despite the Pokemon's light squeeze, she was unable to escape.

Tundra began to lap at her again, treating her like a giant snow cone. Feeling the thick, wet muscle over her skin caused Harriet to fluster. She felt her face growing hot and her core growing hotter. Surprised at herself, she mentally scolded herself for being so vulgar. She would not get turned on by a Pokemon, she promised herself, least of all a Pokemon forcing itself on her. Or should that be the other way around?

After some struggling, she managed to free an arm, and tried to push the Pokemon's face away from hers. Though, of course, this proved pretty difficult. Harriet realised that in order to escape the Ice Monster's clasp, she could wriggle out of her coat and slip out, while the Abomasnow still held at her. She bit at her sleeve, pulling her arm away, back through into the body of her coat. With that same arm, she helped her other, still trapped arm through its sleeve, before helping her head through. She slipped from her own clothes, landing in an awkward heap on the cold cave floor. Tundra had barely registered what had happened before Harriet started to run. But in the dim cave light, Harriet never saw Tundra's thick, trunk like tail, and toppled head over heels. Crashing to the floor, Harriet tried to push herself up in a daze. The Abomasnow had since lost interest in the empty coat and turned its attention back on Harriet.

"W-what's the big idea you stupid Pokemon?!" she wailed, as Tundra went back to trying to taste his owner. Harriet, now exposed in her plain black padded bra and leggings shivered against the nippy air, one arm wrapped around her chest, the other keeping the Pokemon's head away. She felt herself begin to fluster again. She didn't want to let herself think that being molested by a Pokemon against her will felt good. She pushed back harder, but Tundra was persistent, crawling on all fours toward her, all the while pushing her back.

"Tundraaaa!" she cried, feeling the Pokemon's hot, think tongue run up her chest and neck and across her face, smearing her simple eyeliner and messing up her already scruffy dyed blue hair. In desperation, she kicked at the Pokemon's face, causing Tundra to rear back in surprise. Her breath heavy, Harriet felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she felt the hot saliva run down her body, a beautiful contrast to the surrounding cold. For a second she gave in, enjoying the feeling of the hot, sticky saliva running down her body, revelling in the overwhelming warmth the liquid gave her. Shaking away the thought, she looked down at her developed body. She noticed a small, tan lump wedged snugly in her cleavage. In confusion, she reached into her bra and retrieved it. Bringing it closer to her face, Harriet realised it was a chunk of Pokemon food. Before she could question what it was doing there, Tundra plucked it from her fingers and popped it into its own mouth. It rumbled happily, then turned away and laid down, completely uninterested in everything else.

Harriet sat for a moment in confusion. She suddenly realised the Abomasnow had been practically digesting her for a single nugget of Pokemon food.

A piece of food.

"You stupid idiot!" Harriet cawed, hugging her arms close to herself. "You soaked my clothes and undressed me for a piece of food?!" she trembled as she got to her feet. _Not to mention got me all worked up with no pay off... _she thought to herself. She sat back down next to the Pokemon, her arms crossed and a frown of disappointment on her face. She sat for a moment in silence before a sudden thought crossed her mind.

_I __**am**__ pretty cold... _she thought. Her eyes wandered over to the Pokemon, trailing down to the Pokemon's belly and groin.

_Dose it even have a... Thing? _Harriet wondered as she crawled closer. She sat herself down in front of the dozing Pokemon's legs. She gently brushed away at the fur, a curious smile spreading across her face when she discovered a rather lewd looking lump. The Pokemon's sheath she concluded. Firmly, she grabbed at it, feeling the firmness of the member hidden away inside.

"I'm not too sure of what I'm doing here, but..." she wondered aloud. Gently, she began to stroke it up and down. It only took a moment before she felt a reaction, the rod inside rapidly stiffening and elongating. She felt it progress up the sheath before spying a deep red nub poking out the end and increasing in size.

"Wow" Harriet breathed. The size of its appendage easily beating any man's she had seen before, and it still wasn't fully erect. It continued to grow. Harriet gulped before she started drooling. She slowly reached out and gripped the smooth, long shaft with her cold hands, it still swelling in her grasp. The shape was rather peculiar. Thick at the base and thinning toward the top, and the head was decorated with four raised nubs, making it look almost flower like. Gulping hard again, she began to gently rub it, delicately using both hands to stimulate the skin. By now, Tundra was starting to rise, it wasn't quite sure what exactly was going on.

"Good morning," she joked, never taking her eyes off the crimson rod that would never fit her hands. She increased her grip to a low rumble in appreciation from Tundra. Harriet began to find a rhythm, pumping her hands faster and slower up and down the Ice Monster's shaft. She grinned, finding such pleasure in an act she never would have considered as sticky pre dribbled from the tip of the Abomasnow's cock.

_Payback... _Harriet thought as she leaned in to gently lap at the tip. The salty flavour of the Pokemon's cum danced across her tongue. Like a domino effect, as soon as she tasted the lewd substance she felt herself get wetter. She blushed a bright red before doubling her efforts.

Tundra shifted, rolling from its side onto its feet. Overcome with desire, Harriet quickly unclasped her bra, exposing her sort breasts fully to the chilled air. Her nipples hardened instantly in reaction. Rolling onto all fours, she rubbed herself through her leggings, arching her back inwards, effectively sticking out her behind. Tundra moved behind her, successfully in the mood to mate.

Harriet practically purred when she felt the Abomasnow take her hips and rest his shaft in the dip of her buttocks. She eagerly bit her lip, rubbing her fingers more violently into the cleft of her groin. She could feel her own dampness soaking through her remaining clothes, but right now she didn't care, her escalated emotions only wanting to feel pleasure.

Tundra began to thrust, his large cock nestled comfortably between her tight buns, rumbling his pleasure. Harriet groaned, lowering her front to the floor in order to reach both hands to her groin to play with herself.

But diddling herself through her leggings and panties was only so much. Quickly sliding her thumbs into her waistline and shucking the garments down, she carelessly kicked them away and quickly dug her fingers back into herself with a loud sigh. Feeling actual skin on skin was also a bonus, as Tundra continued to rub himself against her.

The two grinded together messily. Harriet was lost in her own pleasure when she felt a sudden splash of warmth in the small of her back. Tundra had delivered another batch of pre.

"Oh Arceus, yeah" Harriet whispered, loving the feeling of being so dirty right now. The thought that it was her body causing Tundra to feel this good sent her over the edge as she came. She violently rubbed her clit through her orgasm, enhancing it and lengthening it as she shuddered. Tundra bellowed, shifting its position. It began to thrust more violently, like jackhammer strokes.

"Oh, you want penetration huh? Okay, one second," Harriet said as she reached behind her and gently grabbed a hold of the Abomasnow's dick and gently guided it to her opening. Biting her lip again, she rubbed the strange tip against her clit, loving the feeling it brought. She basked in the feeling, knowing it just seconds she would be filled with Abomasnow cock.

But before she could even say go, Tundra thrust awkwardly, ramming his cock forward. The awkward and sudden movement completely off set the original target, and Tundra was soon buried up to the hilt in Harriet's ass.

Harriet gasped, clawing in sudden surprise as she felt her gut suddenly filled. Tundra rumbled in pleasure, Harriet squealed in pain and pleasure, the whole thing sending her skittering over the edge. She shuddered against the floor in orgasm, clenching her teeth and raking the ground desperately. Her legs shook and her toes pointed. After what seemed like forever without breathing, Harriet was finally able to take a shallow breath. Luckily, Tundra's member was slick with his own cum, allowing safe passage into Harriet's insides. Tundra had since began thrusting again, setting Harriet off in short groans of pleasure. Her back arched outward as she orgasmed again. Tucking her head in, she could see the effect it had on her body. Tundra's shaft was practically moving her insides, making itself apparent with every thrust, she could feel his dick pressing against the back wall of her vagina.

Tundra began to increase his speed, while Harriet, once again able to control her hands and needing increasing pleasure, quickly set her fingers to work on her neglected pussy, as she twisted, pinched and abused her sensitive clit.

Tundra's increasing speed was an obvious sign to his orgasm. Harriet wanted to say something to the monster, to call out its name, but her only noise was a loud moan as she orgasmed again. Her clenching muscles locked down on Tundra's shaft at the very base, which in turn set the Frost Tree Pokemon off as well. He came inside her, filling her to the brim with just the first spurt. Harriet frantically rubbed her nub, riding through the pleasure. The second spurt followed the first, and the third. By the fourth, Harriet's orgasm had finally subsided, and her muscles finally let the Pokemon's poor abused cock go. It slid out, still fully hard and in mid eruption, sending his seed everywhere, cascading down over Harriet's raised rump and lowered shoulders. Her tongue lolled from her mouth, successfully catching another taste of the Pokemon, without even having to work for it.

Finally spent, Tundra stumbled backwards and landed in a heap breathing heavily. Harriet weakly rolled onto her back, trying to catch her breath.

"Tundra..." she began, looking the Pokemon in the eyes.

"we should have called you 'Cumdra'..." Harriet couldn't even laugh at her own joke before both she, and the Pokemon passed out from exhaustion as the storm outside finally began to subside.HH


End file.
